kajkavianafandomcom_hr-20200214-history
Kajkavski
Kajkavski jezik (Kajkavščina) je srednjoeuropski slavenski jezik šterim govoriju stanovniki severne Horvatske. Kajkavskem se denes vsakodnevno služi oko milijun človekov. Uz Čakavsko i Štokavsko, je Kajkavski negda bil jeno od tri Horvatska narečja. Denes je priznat kak regionalni jezik. Naziv kajkavski poteče od odnosno-vupitne zamenice kaj, štera je i v slovenskemu jeziku. V kajkavskih dijalektih se nahajaju i druge inačice kak na primer: Koj, kej, ke, itd. Klasifikacija Vre prek sto let traje debata o klasifikaciji Kajkavskega. V 19. stoletju se pojavila teorija ka je Kajkavski narečje Slovenskega. Tu teoriju je zastupal Slovenski jezikoslovec Jernej Kopitar. Horvatski lingvisti su se zavzemali za to ka je Kajkavski dijalekt Horvatskega jezika. Problem leži v tomu, kaj ne postoje jedinstvene izoglose štere bi razdvajale vse Slovenske govore od vseh Horvatskeh govorov. Takodjer je važno napomenuti vnogo vekšu spodobnost med Čakavskem i Kajkavskem v odnosu s Štokavskem i vekšinom Slovenskeh govorov. Razlika med dijalektom i jezikom je i inače ne jasno definirana, pogotovo med južnoslavenskimi jeziki šteri su vsi vrlo spodobni. Išče je problematično ka su kajkavski pisci 17. i 18. stoletja sebe nazivali Slovincima (kaj je tada bil vuobičajen naziv v vsih slavenskih zemljah), no istovremeno su se nazivali i Horvatima. Denes je vse raširenejše mišlenje da je Kajkavski zaseben jezik, a kajkavskemu književnemu jeziku je 2015. bil priznat status povesnega jezika. Denes se radi na tome da se taj status proširi i na govorni Kajkavski. Vsakak se more sa sigurnošču reč ka Kajkavski spada v južnoslavenskih jezikih, ter njime govoriju gotovo isključivo Horvati. Prema nekih istraživanjah je Kajkavski najsrodneši Čakavskemu, zatim Slovesnkemu. Takodjer je vrlo spodoben iskonskemu Slavonskemu štokavskemu dijalektu, šterim se denes govori v Posavini i delih Podravine. Neke od zajedničkih osobin Kajkavskega, Slovenskega ter nekih Čakavskeh i Slavonskeh govorov su: glasj jat je zaprto e, ter su se zadržale skupine čr-, jt, jd, šč i -l. Takodjer je česta ili isključiva vuporaba futura II. i stareh padežneh oblikov za vnožinu. Rasprostranjenost Kajkavskem se denes govori v Hrvatskemu Zagorju, Međimurju, Prigorju, Turopolju, Pokuplju, Moslavini i Gorskemu Kotaru. Najvekša kajkavska i polukajkavska mest su: Zagreb, Karlovac, Velika Gorica, Križevci, Koprivnica, Varaždin, Čakovec, Zaprešić, Samobor itd. Izvan Horvatske se Kajkavskem išče govori v Ameriki v Kansas Cityju, v Gradišču i v nekolko sel v Vugerske. Dijalekti Kajkavski dijalekti se prema S. Ivšiću deliju na dve glavne skupine: Središnju skupinu (zagorsko-međimurski, turopoljsko-posavski i križevečko-podravski), i rubne dijalekte (prigorski, goranski i donjosutlanski). Dijalekti prve skupine su zadržali vnoga arhaična svojstva, dok su rubni dijalekti nastali pod vutjecajem Čakavskega i Štokavskega. Vsevukupno dakle postoji šest dijalektov. Glas jat more biti: Ekavski (zaprto e), šteri se nahaja v vekšini kajkavskih dijalektih. Ikavski, šteri je nastal pod vutecajem Čakavskega i nahaja se v Donjosutlanskemu. Iekavski, gde se kratki jat izgovara ekavski, a dugi jat iekavski, nahaja se v arhaičnih zagorskih govorih. V Sloveniji postoji nekolko kajkavskemu spodobneh govorov: To su Prekmurski, Prleški, Haloški, ter govori okoli Podčetrteka. Porapski govor je nastavek Prekmurskog v Austriji, ter je isto spodoben Kajkavskemu. Razvoj Kajkavski se razvil iz iste osnove iz štere su se razvili čakavsko narečje, zahodnoštokavsko narečje i slovenski dijalekti. ,thumb|260px|Rasprostiranje kajkavskega v srednjemu veku, M. Lončarić Reč je o najsevernejšemu horvatskemu narečju, a preje dolaska Vugrov, srodni govori su zavzemali vekše područje, a postajala je veza i s govori iz štereh se denes razvilo srednje slovačko narečje. Kajkavski je dost sroden sa severnem ščakavskem šteri je najdužeše zadržal neizmenjeni refleks jata (zaprto e), kak i sa severnočakavskimi dijalekti ter panonskemu narečju slovenskega jezika. V kontaktih su nastali i vnogi prelazni dijalekti poput donjesutlanskega (kajkavizerani čakavski ikavski), prigorskega (prelazni čakavsko-kajkavski), goranski (čakavsko-kajkavsko-donjekranjski prelaz), kak i vnogi govori slovenskega panonskega narečja (prleški, prekmurski i originalni belokrajinski govori). Vekšinu kajkavskeh govorov (sem goranskega), kak i podosta istočnoslovenskeh (vekšinu govorov panonskega narečja i del govorov štajerskega narječja) prožimaju opčehorvatske jezične izoglose; * jednačenje jata (zaprto e) i poluglasa (schwa) * jednačenje stražnjega nazala (nazalno o) i samoglasnega l Osobine Kajkavski sustav v osnovi poseduje 7 samoglasnikov, vuz 5 "standardnih" sadrži jošče v pravilu i zaprto e i zaprto o. Za njegvega razvitka je karakteristično izednačavanje starohorvatskeh samoglasnikov i slogotvornega l; e i nazalno e su prešli v e, jerovi su se vujednačili v poluglasu, jat je prešel v zaprto e, a samoglasno l v zaprto o (v nekih govorih je išče došlo do izednačavanja zaprtega o s u ili o). Gramatika Uredi Prozodija Uredi Prozodija podrazumeva fletnost izgovora kak i naglašavanje reči. Do vezda su v kajkavskemu pronajdena 22 različita tipa prozodijskeh sustavov. * krajnji zvučni suglasniki su obezvučeni (mraz → mras; grob → grop) * v goranskemu je dijalektu završno m prešlo v n (mislim → mislin ) Morfologija Uredi * ▪ nema vokativa * imenice ženskega i srednjega roda v genitivu vnožine imaju nulti nastavek (krave → krav; sela → sel) * kod imenica muškega roda pojavljaju se nastavki –ov i –ev (dečkov, ocev) * kod imenic muškega roda v vnožini i kod imenic ženskega roda v jednini nema alternacije glasova k, g, h (vuk → vuki, vrag → vragi; noga → nogi) * nastavki v komparativu su -š, -eši i -ejši (veliki → vekši, dug → dužeši) Glagoli Uredi * ▪ od glagolskeh se vremen vuz prezent rabiju perfekt i pluskvamperfekt (nosil je, bil je nosil) te futur II. (nosil bum) * nastavek v tretjemu licu vnožine prezenta je –jo ili –ju , a ponegda se rabi i nastavek –du (kopaju, kopajo, kopadu) * v kondicionalu I. i II. se za vsa lica rabi pomočni oblik bi (kopal bi, bil bi kopal) * jenako se rabiju enklitike i proklitike (ga poznaš, poznaš ga) * buduče vreme se tvori od prezenta svršenega glagola biti i glagolskega prideva delatnega (došel bum) * za glagole kretanja se rabi supin (idem spat)